numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Flatland (episode)
'Flatland '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot Four takes a visit to Flatland, where all the flat shapes live, and he becomes a real square! Learn about shapes with numbers 1-10. Story Squarey discovers a red stick. Four plays fetch with it, but the stick ends up flat on a wall. Squarey jumps in the wall, and is flat. When Four discovers it, he enters it and becomes a real square. Four wonders where he is, since he has a feeling they're not in Numberland anymore. The red stick, with One's voice, welcomes them to Flatland, where all the flat shapes live. One (Line) demonstrates becoming another shape by adding another Line to become Two, in the shape of an Angle. Two then adds another line to make Three, in the shape of a Triangle. She is then joined by three other Threes, shaped in different Triangles. Squarey wanders off. Four follows him to where he sees four lines. Four sees they're at first making a Square, but they instead make a Rectangle Four. Rectangle shows Square Four other Fours shaped in different Quadrilaterals. They call out their names: Rectangle, Rhombus, Trapezium (Trapezoid), Kite, Dart, Parallelogram, and Square. Squarey leads Four to another shape: Five in the shape of a Pentagon. He then sees Six in the shape of a Hexagon, and Seven in the shape of a Heptagon. Squarey wants to go home. Eight, in the shape of an Octagon, appears. Octagon makes a Flying Basket. Three Lines appear, one of them making One, in the shape of a Circle. They make a balloon. On the way home, they pass by Nine the Nonagon and Ten the Decagon. Octagon says goodbye before he returns Four and Squarey to Numberland. Four lands in a picnic with the other Numberblocks. He tells them about his time in Flatland where he was a real square, and claims to be relieved to be Four again, and the Numberblocks cheer for him. Trivia * Squarey would appear in this episode, marking her third appearance in the series and her first appearance in Season 4. * This episode teaches about 2D Shapes. * Nine and Ten are the only Numberblocks whose Flatland counterparts have no dialogue throughout the episode. * Angle Two is the only Flatland inhabitant to stay made of lines and not curve his lines to make a face. * Parallelogram Four sounds like Eight. * If it was American, then Trapezium Four would be called a trapezoid. * Due to 4 being a real square, his blocks stay a square the whole episode. Nine also stays as a square. * The episode is focused on 4. * This episode is named after the novel called ''Flatland and the movie adaptation. * Every quadrilateral has a different voice, and presumably a different personality, from 4. They are all however voiced by Marcel McCalla. * 4 says, "Squarey, I've a feeling we're not in Numberland anymore." Which is a reference to the line, "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" from Wizard of Oz. Goofs * When Four says "Hey, wait for me!", his right arm is disconnected. * Rhombus Four stays frozen when Square Four leaves. * When Four slides to the picnic basket, Seven slurps out of nothing. Eight was also holding nothing, but in the next shot he had a teacup and saucer. Plus, Seven was also having his cup of chocolate milk. Gallery Four's Disembodied Hand.PNG|Four's DISEMBODIED arm. weird scene right.PNG|"Look at me! I'm a Triangle!" F398B0EF-8496-4E00-94EA-A90B4ACBF520.jpeg|Triangles! Flatland.PNG|"Four sided shapes, introduce yourselves!" Quadrilaterals.PNG|Quadrilaterals AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH A PENTAGON RUN SAWAWAYUY.png|Pentagon Five dailimotion(1).png|Circle One Nonagon.PNG|NONNA GONE! Tat i have a drink.png|Seven has a drink. Sip sip i love my nothing drink.png|Seven slurps out of nothing. 34C469F0-6804-4C03-86F8-39C442B5F2A7.jpeg|Squarey discovered LINE! 8E2DBE7A-2EB4-426F-95A8-067ACAAFE517.jpeg|When three-dimensional obejects and one-dimensional objects collide. 6DC7AD9B-1526-480F-A697-A15016A02B73.jpeg|He’s flat, Four. 2B5CA911-86AA-4083-896E-CD93AE187866.jpeg|“Squarey, you’re all flat!” C9055DDE-E384-4C45-815D-9107F54E59DC.jpeg|"I've got a feeling we're not in Numberland anymore." BBC72DB3-3B22-4695-95DA-61B28FDFD782.jpeg|“One straight line!” C47D95EE-33FF-41F4-967E-5BCA4697DBD4.jpeg|Two lines make a... V. D8C14D9E-BEA6-4884-B85F-1E0E2E822D7E.jpeg|Illuminati confirmed? THREE WHAT HAPPENED TWO YOU.png|Nevermind, this is the Illuminati. 31AF4E46-F999-4ADC-A442-72C4202B620C.jpeg|“Sorry!” 7F8F610A-E644-42EB-87DE-7237AB699DF2.jpeg|Four lines! 6E1E1357-D695-4793-A1C5-B77BD972E396.jpeg|Four lines make a... 84BF750A-BFC1-42EE-84D9-356031956665.jpeg|"Oh, hello squ... huh?" A0B28B2B-B1ED-4DC7-8AFC-1137257DE294.jpeg|“You’re not a square!” CCC4903C-3994-462E-9653-9CA9C940A536.jpeg|Rectangle 2333BB58-08DD-430B-AF20-25E8F69E1B37.jpeg|"No I'm not. I'm a rectangle." BDD01D8A-75F0-4092-8726-55077AF10D3F.jpeg|"Like you, I have four sides and four corners." 29552F5C-9DDF-447D-A43C-4B939BD6C297.jpeg|"But your sides are the same and mine are not." FE530143-CD7D-4ED8-93D8-16161E4113ED.jpeg|When someone takes “end of the line” literally. 533CC12E-CBA6-45D7-BE96-11C803730E94.jpeg|Five sides! Pentagon! 313A8837-9083-478E-8AE2-E1129168F6A6.jpeg|Six! 248FAC01-331C-47EB-B075-CB150BA4B269.jpeg|Seven! 9137EAC9-FC93-42E2-8046-B5EE509147D4.jpeg|Hexagon 3EE49AE5-D74F-4E51-A04A-4D96726C4C3F.jpeg|Heptagon 78E26BCD-1481-4549-80C5-D8E4F5DACE04.jpeg|Octagon 0452DDDD-45D8-44DA-8189-824AF039A96E.jpeg| 7DAF2FE6-975B-4828-BEB7-EE8214F4518A.jpeg|One really long line FC249D11-BCD8-4CA0-BE3E-146A89A44F28.jpeg|Decagon! 4AF0FCBD-0288-40C6-B7F2-D2105A618C33.jpeg|"Goodbye, new friends!" 6C4850CB-8534-4E3B-821D-5FB9126F2A25.jpeg|Don’t worry, Blockzilla won’t ruin this one. The only thing ruined is Zero’s magic. F2A20068-BD6D-41F2-8A5D-09ADB5E7904F.jpeg|Eight staring at his arms 9CA7CC17-2A8C-44DA-8792-5DF669CEA159.jpeg|...never mind. FEDFDD55-E28E-47D2-BC3D-A5658611AFD4.jpeg|The end... or is it? Fanart Numberblock_Shapes.png|"Punchcar’s version" by My_6-10_as_Numberblock_Shapes.png|"Prototype 6-10 as Flatland Shapes" by Hendecagon and Dodecagon.png|" 's Eleven and Twelve as Flatlanders" by Two Curved Sides.png|"Two as a Digon" by TwoDigon.png|"Two as a Digon" by 10 as Star.png|"10 Star" by Picture17.png|"12 Dodecagon and Star" by Thirteen as a Tridecagon.png|"Thirteen as a Tridecagon" by Video Category:Episodes Category:GTHOOH Episodes